


Historias cortas Catradora

by Anel_O



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Gay Panic, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anel_O/pseuds/Anel_O
Summary: Historias cortas de Catra y Adora atreves de diferente escenarios; desde Au modernos, hasta medievales o de fantasía.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 1





	1. Historia 1- Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola chicos! Quería escribir mi primer fic, pero tuve un problema. No me decidía porque trama irme, así que me dije, para que escoger una si puedo escribir todas XD. Ya sé es una idea loca, pero creo que será divertido. Entonces aquí estamos serán un total de 10 historia cortas. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto.**

- _No puedo hacer eso, ya todo está en producción_ -Dice Glimmer de inmediato- _Ya lo hizo no recibirá ninguna de nuestras piezas_ -Responde Adora recordando la reunión con el hombre blanco, alto y de rastras. Él apareció esta mañana con una hoja que decía que su anterior lote no había pasado las pruebas de calidad, pese a que en The Rebellion ya lo habían hecho- _Tenemos un contrato, podemos demandar_ -Replica Glimmer- _Ningún abogado tomaría un caso ante The First One Industry, es una empresa muy poderosa. Nadie ha sido capaz de ganarles en un pleito legal_ \- Responde la rubia. En eso Bow comenta- _Conozco a alguien que lo tomaría-_ Todos voltean a ver a moreno- _Tiene pocos años ejerciendo pero ha ganado casos muy complicados. Se acuerdan del caso Corazón de Etheria_ \- Menciona – _Hablas del caso donde la dueña de una mina hacia trabajar a sus obreros en condiciones deplorables_ -Dice Frosta, la hermana de Glimmer- _Exacto, pues ella fue la encargada de hacer justicia. Estoy segura que podrá ayudarnos_ -Comenta Bow con optimismo _\- Perfecto_ -Contesta Adora- _¿Puedes hacer una cita con ella?-_

Tres días después de la aparición de Prime en su oficina, Adora se encuentra esperando a la abogada. Resulta, que el caso le intereso en cuanto le conto Bow como The First One Industry trataba de arruinarlos. Ahora estaba a unos minutos de conocerla. Cuando una mujer morena de largo cabello castaño, en un traje gris entro; Adora supo tres cosas. La primera que era la mujer más hermosa que haya visto. La segunda, que muy, muy posiblemente era heterosexual. Y tercero, que tendría que trabajar con ella en los próximos meses. Esto sería una tortura- _Srta. Grayskull_ -Dijo la morena mientras estiraba la mano _-Catra Romero, estoy aquí por el asunto de la demanda a The First One Industry_ \- Adora estrecho su mano y se dio cuenta que su agarre era firme y seguro- _Un gusto conocerla Srta. Romero, por favor siéntese- Por favor solo dígame Catra- Solamente si usted me llama Adora-_ Replica la rubia- _Bien, Adora_ \- Contesta mientras toma asiento- _Bow me comento el problema que tiene. Y definitivamente The First One Industry está tratando de destrozar la empresa. Por años The Rebellion ha hecho piezas para TFOI y nunca hubo reportes de anomalías_ \- Dice mientras saca de su maletín unos papeles- _Lo que me lleva a pensar que TFOI lo hizo con el fin de dar un golpe a la compañía_ -Adora abre los ojos. Sospechaba que Prime podía haber hecho esto apropósito, pero no creía que el hombre podría ser tan despiadado- _El porqué se debe principalmente a que quiere que se hermano Hordak monopolice el mercado_ \- Adora ve los documentos que le entrega Catra. Puede ver que The Horde ha contactado con algunos de sus clientes; Salinas Association, Crimson Waste y Plumeria. Sin esos compradores quebraría- _No te preocupes Adora, la estabilidad con tus compradores es muy fuerte. No será sencillo para Hordak quitártelos_ \- Adora sonríe ante la lealtad de sus amigos- _El problema que tengo es con el ultimo lote, tus registros muestran que pasaron todas las pruebas de calidad, sin embargo, TFOI afirma lo contrario. Es posible que hayan alterado el informe pero esa es solo una teoría_ \- Adora siguió oyendo a Catra por 40 minutos más explicando que el caso era sólido y que algunos de sus trabajadores tendrían que declarar. Cuando acabo la sesión Adora sabía que ganarían este caso.

Cada 3 o 4 día Adora se reunía con Catra para informarle sobre sus avances. Todas las veces Adora quedaba más impresionada por el talento y dedicación de la mujer. Encontró que no podía apartar la mirada de ojos desiguales (el cual descubrió después de su primera reunión). Había veces en que solo podía pensar en que tan suave serían sus labios, y que se sentirá pasar los dedos por su melena. No, mala Adora, no puedes tener esos pensamiento por una mujer que no conoces y menos por una dolorosamente hetero.

Después de la cuarta reunión Catra salió de la oficina de Adora y en la puerta se encontró a Bow.- _Hola Catra ¿Cómo estás?_ \- Saluda el chico- _Bow, bien aunque más cansada. El trabajo logra ser muy agotador_ \- Dice Catra. Ahora Adora se siente culpable. Primero por oír una conversación que no debe (pero están afuera de su oficina, no pueden culparla) y segundo por monopolizar el tiempo de Catra de esta manera _\- Se a lo que te refieres, este caso trae locos a todos_ \- Contesta Bow- _Glimmer tuvo que suspender los trabajos de fábrica y aún está calculando las perdidas_ \- _Hablando de Glimmer que hay con ella, al fin la besaste-_ Bow se torna rojo ante la declaración. Adora se ríe en silencio- _Catra por dios, ella es solo mi amiga- De la cual estas enamorado-_ Contrataca Catra. Bow se vuelve más rojo _\- Solo confiésate ante ella- No es están fácil. ¿Qué tal si no siente lo mismos?- Estoy segura que ella también está enamorada de ti_ -Dice Catra exasperada- _¿Esta segura?-_ La esperanza en la voz de Bow suena débilmente _\- Estoy segura Archer-Bueno, lo intentare-_ Dice finalmente Bow _\- Ahora ¿qué hay de ti Romero? ya conseguiste novia-_ Y Adora debió haber escuchado mal ¿Acaso Bow dijo novia _?- Con el trabajo no he tenido tiempo de pensar en eso. Oye por que no vamos a un bar y continuamos con esto. Ahora voy tarde a una entrevista- Claro Catra, te mando mensaje-_ Adora se queda aturdida pensando en “ella es gay”, le gustan las mujeres. Tal vez tenga una oportunidad de invitarla a salir.

Los siguientes días Adora se la pasa acosando a Bow con diferentes preguntas sobre Catra ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos? ¿Tiene algún pasatiempo? Resulta que él y Catra fueron a la misma Universidad. Y se conocieron por una amiga en común, Entrapta, quien estudio ingeniería junto con Bow. También comento que decidió hacerse amigo de la morena porque sabía que bajo esa fachada de chica ruda ella tenía un corazón de oro. Por pasatiempos el moreno solo menciono uno, que ella ama bailar. Él y Catra solían ir cada fin de semana a algún antro nuevo para distraerse y divertirse. Esto le dio una idea a Adora.

Los días pasaron y Adora decidió prudentemente esperar hasta después del juicio para invitarla a salir. No quería hacer las cosas extrañas entre ellos si es que la rechazaba.

El día de juicio llego. Adora estaba esperando a fuera del juzgado cuando vio a la chica latina en un traje negro, blusa blanca, falda hasta las rodillas y su melena cuidadosamente recogido. Adora trago con fuerza en un intento de hablar- _Buenos días Adora, lista para el juicio_ -Después de unos segundo el cerebro de la rubia volvió a funcionar _\- Catra, claro. Yo nací lista_ -Con eso entraron al edificio.

El juicio fue mejor de lo que esperaba Adora, Catra había encontrado pruebas de que el informe había sido alterado con el propósito de afectar a The Rebellion. Eso junto con los informes de los técnicos, condenaron a The Firts One Industry y el jurado declino a favor de The Rebellion. TFOI tuvo que pagar una multa por más de 80 millones y varios de sus especialistas en la cárcel por fraude.

Cuando acabo el juicio Adora alcanzo a Catra y la abrazo lo que sorprendió a la morena; no obstante, no por mucho tiempo y le regreso el abrazo _\- Supongo que estas contenta con la resolución del caso_ \- Dijo Catra cuando se separaron _\- Estoy más que feliz, eres increíble_ -Tras el cumplido Catra se sonrojo y desvió la mirado _\- No fue nada, realmente se volvió un caso fácil después de demostrar que el informe era falso- No te quites méritos, nadie había tenido las agallas de enfrentarse a TFOI. Solo tú acudiste sin pensarlo-_ Catra se sonrojo más si eso era posible. Adora sonrió tímidamente y dijo _\- Me preguntaba si tal vez te gustaría celebrar, podríamos ir a un antro y bailar o solo pasar el rato-_ Catra miro a la rubia con asombro _\- Adora Grayskull ¿Me estas invitando a salir?-_ Ahora Adora era la que se estaba volviendo roja _\- ¿Qué?...No… quiero decir… pensaba invitar a los chico… no es como no quisiera una cita contigo, eres hermosa e inteligente-_ En ese momento Adora rezo para que la tierra se la llevara _-¿Cree que soy hermosa?-_ Adora se interrumpe y voltea a ver a Catra y dice _\- Sí. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto-_ Las mejillas de Catra se tiñen de un ligero rojo _\- Gracias, también te vez bien en ese traje-_ Con eso Adora sonríe y siente todo el nerviosismo irse. Ella hace una pregunta _\- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno hasta aquí la primera historia.  
> Es la primera vez en años que escribo algo que no es un reporte o un ensayo. Así que perdón si es un poco tosco, prometo que mejorara. Gracias por leer y déjenme sus impresiones


	2. Historia 2- Sin costo alguno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia Au donde Adora es dueña de una embotelladora y Catra es ingeniero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo chicos, aquí la siguiente historia. Espero que la disfruten.

**Sin costo alguno**

Adora vio con horror como la maquina embotelladora estaba parada, echando humo y con una decena de botellas rotas alrededor. Glimmer comenta- _El controlador se volvió loco y empezó a tirar todo. Se quemaros los circuitos y algunos engranes se rompieron. Bow tuvo que cortar la electricidad para que el desastre no fuera mayor-_ Adora seguía viendo la maquina nueva, rota y humeando _-¿Bow puede arreglarlo?-_ Pregunta la rubia _\- Dijo que el sistema es muy complejo y que lo mejor sería llamar a soporte técnico-_ Adora pensó que perdería millones si no lograba poner en marcha la maquina pronto _\- Bien diles que vengan lo antes posible-_

Alrededor de la una de la tarde una mujer morena con el cabello corto y castaño, otra más bajita con dos coletas moradas entraron a la fábrica _\- Somos los técnicos de TecHorda ¿Cuál es el problema?_ -Dijo la morena. Ahora que la veía más de cerca Adora notó que tenía los ojos de diferente color y creyó que podría perderse en ellos para siempre _\- Hola, eh… la maquina embotelladora se volvió loca y empezó a romper y tirar todo. No sé cómo realmente como paso. Tuvimos que desconectarla para evitar mayores pérdidas_ \- Informo Adora. La mujer de pelo corto asiente como si supusiera a que se refiere, en eso se dirige a la mujer más bajita _\- ¿Qué piensas Entrapta? Alguna saturación de información-_ _Puede ser Catra, eso explicaría porque empezó a trabajar de forma errática_ -Catra. Ese es el nombre de la morena, y por alguna extraña razón pensó que le quedaba bien. En eso la mujer de cabello corto se vuelve a dirige a ella _\- ¿Podemos ver la maquina? Señorita…-Grayskull-_ Responde la rubia mientras estira su mano para saludarla _\- Adora Grayskull para servirles-_ La morena toma su mano y responde _\- Catra Olivares y ella es Entrapta Kemp_ \- Después de las presentaciones, Adora los dirige a la parte donde está la embotelladora y enseguida Entrapta se pone a trabaja.

Luego de una rápida evaluación Entrapta le pide a Catra que baje algunas cosas del auto. Adora la acompaña _\- Entonces creen que la maquina este lista hoy_ -Dice Adora en un intento de poder hablar más con la morena _\- Si, los controladores se quemaron después de que la maquina se saturo. Y cambiar los engranes no tomara mucho_ -Adora se sintió aliviada de que no se retrasaría en ninguna entrega; no obstante, un poco afligida de la rápida partida de la mujer de cabello corto _\- Lo que nos preocupa es que el sistema al encontrar una falla se reinicia automáticamente y eso no sucedió ¿A qué velocidad ocupan la embotelladora?-_ Pregunta Catra- _En la máxima_ \- Dice Adora sin entender por qué le preguntan eso _\- Me imagino que por tiempos prolongado y sin descansos-_ Adora asiente- _Ese es el problema, cuando se usa la maquina en velocidad máxima esta debe tomar descansos constantes, para evitar sobrecalentar los circuitos_ -Ahora Adora pregunta _\- ¿Pero si necesito que la maquina trabaje constantemente?_ -Catra le explica a Adora que puede ejecutar un plan de descanso, pero que subiría el tiempo de producción para realizar el mismo volumen de botellas. La otra alternativa es que compre he instale un sistema de enfriamiento que regule la temperatura de la máquina. Adora lo pienso y si bien la segunda suena como la solución ideal, no tiene el dinero para comprarlo y colocarlo. Tal vez podría convencer a Bow que instale el sistema. Aunque no es su área, algo podría hacer. En eso sacada de sus pensamientos- _Si el dinero es un problema, yo podría instalar el sistema sin costo alguno-_ Se ofrece Catra _\- ¿harías eso por mí?_ \- Catra se sonroja y desvía la mirada- _Claro, tampoco es que sea la gran cosa-_ Dice frotándose el cuello con la mano _-Gracias-_ Responde Adora tratando de averiguar porque la morena hizo tal oferta.

Dos horas después, la maquina ya estaba en marcha nuevamente. Catra está recogiendo todo mientras Entrapta está hablando con Bow (sobre algunas recomendacione) y es ahí cuando Adora se acerca y le dice- _Hable con el departamento de finanzas y están dispuestos a comprar el sistema. Así que me preguntaba si te gustaría instalarlo-_ Catra sonríe ante esto y contesta _-Claro_ \- En ese momento toma una hoja de papel y escribe algo _\- Mi número, háblame cuando ya tengan el equipo y yo vendré encantada a instalarlo_ \- Adora toma el numero he intenta evitar sentir las mariposa que revolotean en su estómago. Ella fracasa.

Diez días después, Catra está terminando de instalar el sistema de enfriamiento. En eso Adora se asoma y dice _-Gracias por la instalación, se ve increíble ¿Cuánto te debo?_ \- Catra frunce el ceño y responde- _Nada, dije que lo haría sin costo alguno_ - _Pero estuviste casi todo el día aquí, déjame compensarte de alguna forma-_ Catra responde _\- No es nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer por una mujer tan hermosa-_ Catra dice eso sin pensar y cuando se da cuenta de lo que acabe de decir se sonroja fuertemente- _No quise decir eso… no es que piense que no eres hermosa, lo eres… solo que es poco profesional y… diablos…creo que debería irme_ -Adora la detiene y dice- _También creo que eres hermosa-_ Catra abre los ojos con asombro, después de una segundo al fin dice- _¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?_ \- Adora la mira y una sonrisa radiante aparece en su rostro _\- Eso me encantaría._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo la mayoría de los capítulos escritos, así que intentare subir uno cada día. Como siempre gracias por leer y nos vemos mañana.


	3. Historia 3- En busca de un hogar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora es capitana de un barco al servicio de las princesa. Catra una marinero sin propósito en la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno ahora les presento un Au de piratas y marineros, espero que les guste.

**En busca de un hogar**

_Capitana Grayskull nos tienen rodeado-_ dice Bow _-Mierda-_ murmura Adora. Se supone que esta es una ruta segura, no sabe en qué momento se alejó tanto para que ahora se encuentre rodeada por 3 barcos piratas. Tendrán que pelear, así que Adora grita- _Prepárense para ser abordados, hay que llevar este encargo a la princesa Glimmer a toda costa_ -Todos tomaron sus armas y se prepararon para el enfrentamiento.

Mientras no tan lejos, otro barco los estaba observando _\- Capitana Catra_ -Dice se segundo oficial- _Es un barco de las princesas y parece que la Horda las está atacando. Hay que ayudar_. –Dice Scorpia con determinación. Catra voltea a donde se está llevando el enfrentamiento. Nunca le gusto la horda, por eso cuando tuvo la oportunidad de deja a esa bola de bastardos no lo dudó un instante. A partir de ese momento se sintió libre y solo se dedica a navegar. Sin embargo, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de joder un poco a quienes le hicieron tanto daño- _Estoy de acuerdo contigo Scorp, odio cuando los cobardes atacan en manada-_ Ante esto el barco se dirige a la batalla.

En tanto, el barco de las princesas había sido golpeado 3 veces, si por algún milagro conseguía derrotar a los Hordianos, el barco se hundiría antes de que pudieran alcanzar un puerto. Adora se estaba quedando si opciones. Estaban luchando ferozmente cuando oyó un estruendo y vi con asombro como un barco enemigo se hundía. Voltio a ver que causo eso y vio una nave extraña (no reconoció el escudo). Pronto un barco Hordiano se dirige a interceptar a la otra nave, eso solo deja a Adora en una batalla uno a uno. Ella tiene una idea- _Sea Hawk, reúne toda la pólvora que tengamos y colócala en la popa- Si capitán- Bow recoge el cargamento, nos daremos un chapuzón pronto_ -Bow sale corriendo al camarote de la capitana y toma una espada envuelta en cuero _.- Sea Hawk en cuanto te de la señal prende fuego al bote, todos los demás saltaremos_ \- Adora dirigió el barco en dirección al barco hordiano y cuando estuvo segura que la colisión seria inminente prendió fuego al barco; Sea Hawk y ella saltaron al mar. Vieron con asombro la explosión y tuvieron que sumergirse una vez más para que ningún pedazo los golpearon, cuando salieron de nuevo a la superficie vieron que todo había acabado, el barco extraño había destruido al segundo bote de la Horda, y Adora solo rezaba para que ellos tuvieran la amabilidad de recogerlos y los dejara en algún puerto cercano. Para su consternación, sucedió así. El barco se encargó de recogerlos y en cuanto estuvo en cubierta Adora vio a una mujer bella envuelta en cuero rojo y un abrigo largo y negro. Su piel estaba bronceada y tenía una melena rebelde y rizada _\- Debo admitir que tienes agallas princesa_ -Habla la mujer morena- _Prenderle fuego a tu propia nave para poder derrotar a un enemigo. Uf, debió ser una decisión difícil y temeraria_ \- Adora la mira boquiabierta. Sus ojos son de diferente color, uno es azul como el mar, el otro amarillo como el oro _.- ¿Qué paso princesa? ¿Esos piratas de mierda te cortaron la lengua?_ \- Adora parpadea dos veces, cierra la boca y al fin logra decir _\- No soy una princesa_ \- Catra ríe a carcajadas y la rubia solo se queda contemplando ese momento- _El escudo en tu barco decía lo contrario, princesa-_ Adora hizo un pequeño puchero _-Scorpia-_ Grita Catra- _Si capitana_ - _Pon a nuestros invitados cómodos, checa si alguno de ellos están heridos- Como ordene Capitana Catra-_ Adora y el resto de la tripulación son llevados a cubierta donde son atendidos.

Ya es entrada la noche, y Adora decide que necesita un respiro; así que sale a estribor. Ahí encuentra a aquella mujer que no ha salido de su mente ni un segundo.- _Veo que ya estas más tranquila_ -Dice Catra mientras sigue en el timón- _Si, gracias por salvarnos. No sé qué hubiéramos hecho sino hubieras llegado a ayudarnos_ \- Responde Adora- _No hay de que, nunca me han gustado los abusivos de la Horda_ \- Adora se acerca y ahora que su pelo está recogido, puede ver una marca el cuello- _¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_ Dice de repente la mujer de mirada diferente- _Soy Adora Grayskull, capitana al servicio de las princesas_ \- la morena asiente y contesta- _Soy la Capitana Catra, somos simples viajeros que van a donde el viento los lleve_ -Su mirada perdida en el horizonte, donde el sol ya se ocultó- _Si quieres un propósito, tal vez deberías unirte a las princesas. Estoy segura que la princesa Glimmer está en búsqueda de capitanes tan hábiles como tú_ \- Catra voltea a verla y responde- _El glamur y la elegancia no es para mí. Te dejo eso a ti, princesa_ \- Adora hace un pequeño puchero ante el apodo _\- Ya te dije que no soy una princesa. Además no todo es así intentamos traer paz al reino, llevando suministros, luchando contra bandidos, todo con el fin de proteger a la gente_ -Menciona todo eso la rubia tratando de convencer a Catra- _Créeme ese mundo no está hecho para mí. Gente como yo no está hecha para proteger_ \- Dice Catra y se gira para ver el mar y las estrellas en el cielo nocturno- _Eso no es cierto, me ayudaste y ni siquiera nos conocíamos_ -Adora le tiende la mano- _Déjame demostrar que eres una persona maravillosa_ -Catra se voltea y ve una expresión sincera en su rostro. Esto es una locura. Ella no la conoce, no conoce su pasado y el daño que ha hecho. Pero no puede evitar creerle, un nuevo comienzo. Así que toma su mano y dice- _Okey, estoy dentro_ \- Aquel fue un nuevo inicio para Catra, encontró en Brightmoon una familia. Y en la rubia un hogar para su corazón herido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí el tercer capitulo. Gracias por leer y nos vemos mañana


	4. Historia 4- No me dejes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el año 1800. Adora es dueña de una finca y en este momento sufre la muerte de su hermana. Catra su mayordomía y amiga de la infancia, la ayuda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si no conocen el termino de mayordomía es literalmente el femenino de mayordomo.

**No me dejes**

Esa noche estaba lloviendo, hace unas horas había sido el funeral de Mara, la hermana de Adora. La persona que la había criado, quien le enseño a cabalgar, a administrar la finca. La familia Grayskull era de las más importantes en la región, por lo que familias como Brightmoon, Archer y Salinas vinieron a darle el pésame. Adora solo quería estar sola en su habitación.

Ella estaba en su cuarto viendo la lluvia caer cuando oyó que la puerta se abría; no se molestó en voltear y solo dijo- _Glimmer, gracias por venir, pero quiero estar asolas_ -Oye la puerta cerrarse- _Brillitos se fue hace una hora Adora_ \- Dijo su mayordomía- _Catra ¿Qué haces aquí?_ \- Respondió Adora a su mejor amiga desde la infancia, con la quien había crecido y se había enamorado. La única familia que le quedaba, pues Razz, su nana (la abuela de Catra) ya las había dejado hace años- _Vine a ver como estabas_ -Dice Catra tranquilamente. Deja la vela que traía en la mesa, se acerca a Adora y la abraza por la espalda. Adora rompe en llanto cuando dice _.- Ella se ha ido_ -Catra la abraza con más fuerza y en voz baja dice- _Lo sé, lo siento mucho, ojala pudiera hacer algo_ -Adora se da la vuelta y entierra su rostro en el pecho de la mujer más baja, ella llora y la morena la abraza y tranquiliza acariciando su cabello que como siempre está atado en una cola de caballo. Pasan así el tiempo, tal vez minutos, talvez horas.

Adora se tranquiliza, no sabe en qué momento se mudaron a la cama, pero ahí acurrucada en el pecho de Catra se da cuenta de algo. Que el lugar donde está, es el único lugar donde quiere estar el resto de su vida. Por lo que se aventura a decir- _Catra-_ Dice débilmente probando su voz, ya que su garganta esta ronca de tanto llorar- _Uh_ \- Contesta Catra en reconocimiento _\- No me dejes-_ Dijo a punto de romper en llanto de nuevo. Catra retiene el aliento y detiene los círculos que estaba trazando en la espalda de Adora. La rubia entra en pánico, teme que haya sido demasiado; que haya dejado ver sus sentimientos y que no sean correspondidos. Antes de que su mente la hunda en un torbellino de inseguridades y dolor, Catra levanta su cara con una mano. La rubia la ve, y ve una expresión de miedo, de incertidumbre. Luego se suaviza y dice lentamente _\- Nunca te dejare Adora, porque-_ su voz se tambalea un poco _\- porque, estoy enamorada de ti. No podría dejarte aunque quisiera-_ Y con esto ella se acerca a la rubia, plantando un suave beso en sus labios. El encuentro es fugaz, pero hace sentir a Adora calidad, hace desaparece el frio que hasta ahora no sabía que tenía. Cuando Catra se aparta y la rubia no dice nada, la morena sonríe con tristeza. Las lágrimas se empiezan a formar en sus ojos y con un susurro dice _\- Lo siento, no debí haber hecho eso_ \- Se empieza a mover para poder irse y llorar en su cuarto. Es esta acción la que saca a la rubia de su aturdimiento, el horror de perder a Catra. La abraza con más fuerza y responde en tono desesperado _\- ¡No! Quédate_ -Esto paraliza a la mayordomía quien voltea a verla _\- Porque yo_ -Comienza Adora _\- Porque yo también te amo-_ dicho esto Catra libera el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo _\- Adora_ \- Y ella se acerca a la morena y la besa con urgencia, con desesperación; porque cree que esto podría ser solo un sueño, que en algún momento de la tarde se quedó dormida presa del cansancio y ahora su mente está jugando con ella.

Cuando ella se despierta a la mañana siguiente, siente el calor de otro cuerpo en su espalda. Se da la vuelta y ve a Catra desnuda acurrucada junto a ella. Los ojos de Adora se vuelven cristalinos, podría llorar de alegría. Catra se despierta y dice- _Hola Adora_ -su voz un poco ronca por el sueño. Adora la sigue viendo sin creer que ella está aquí. La mujer de la que siempre estuvo enamorada está en sus brazos _-¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?-_ El tono de la morena es de preocupación, teme que esto solo haya sido un error _-No puedo creer que estés aquí. Te amo._ \- Dice la rubia y se acerca, dándole un beso primero en la coronilla, luego otra en la frente y finalmente uno en los labios. Catra se relaja anta las palabras y acciones de Adora. Ella responde- _Yo también te amo Adora_ -Adora no sabe cómo ha vivido sin esas palabras, sin esa calidez que le hacen sentir y en un impulso dice _\- No me dejes_ -y Catra contesta- _nunca te dejare- ¿Promesa_?-dice la rubia _\- Promesa_ -Responde Catra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la angustia del inicio, no prometo seguir haciendo esto lol. Pero no se preocupen tendrán finales felices…creo


	5. Historia 5- No lo quiero si eso significa que no puedo amarte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora es una princesa a punto de ser coronada. Catra la sacerdotisa encargada de eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los sacerdotes pueden usar magia de curación mediante bastones

**No lo quiero si eso significa que no puedo amarte**

Catra estaba preparando su túnica blanca para el rito. Ella era la encargada de llevar a cabo la ceremonia de coronación de la princesa Adora. Entonces, cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, se sorprendió fuertemente al ver a Adora parada ahí ya en su traje completo- _Su alteza ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_ \- Dice Catra aun consternada- _Catra, solo necesito un lugar donde esconderme antes de la ceremonia_ -Confiesa la rubia tímidamente- _No debería huir de sus deberes, ya no eres una simple niña. A partir de hoy será la reina_ \- Reprende Catra- _Lo sé, pero he estado muy nerviosa, solo busco un lugar donde tranquilizarme. Y tu habitación siempre me trae paz_ -Ella realmente quiso decir tu presencia me tranquiliza. Catra asiente y sigue preparándose para la ceremonia- _Esta bien, te puedes quedar_ \- Adora se relaja visiblemente y se sienta al borde la cama.

La morena se quita la camisa para poder colocarse la túnica. Esto hace sonrojar a Adora. Se aclara la garganta y comenta- _¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?-_ Ofrece la rubia _-No se moleste majestad, alguien como usted no debería preocuparse por estas cosas-_ Adora frunce el ceño y responde- _¿Qué pasa si quiero?-Este tipo de cosos no debe quererlas una reina-_ Reflexiona Catra mientras termina de ponerse la túnica. Se acomodar la prenda, agarra el libro sagrado y se voltea a donde está la reina pensativa. De repente sale dé su meditación y contesta- _¿Por qué no debería querer ayudarte?-_ El enojo se filtra en su boca. Catra se acerca a ella y coloca una mano suavemente en su mejilla _\- Su deber y su posición están por encima de todo. Su deber es cuidar del reino, no el de una sacerdotisa_ \- Y Catra odia las palabras en cuanto salen de su boca, porque la rubia se aflige y luego en un arranque responde- _Que se joda el estatus, que se joda el deber. No lo quiero si no puedo ayudarte a ti-_ Catra la ve como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Nunca había vista a Adora tan enojada- _Su majestad, no diga eso. Es un privilegio lo que tiene-_ Eso hace enfurecer a la rubia- _No lo quiero_ \- Contesta mientras se pone de pie- _No lo quiero si eso significa que no puedo ayudarte. Si eso te impide hablarme como un amigo. Si no puedo verte como antes. Si estoy muy ocupada para poder verte. Si tengo que inventar una excusa solo para que me hables.-_ Responde Adora con lágrimas en sus ojos- _Quiero tener lo que teníamos cuando éramos niños-_ Dice adora sollozando. Ella se acerca a la morena y la atrapa contra la pared del fondo- _Quiero que me quieras. Porque estoy enamorada de ti_ \- Catra inhala y se queda quieta incapaz de reaccionar a lo que está pasando- _Te amo Catra, siempre lo he hecho. Desde que éramos solo unos niños y me cuidabas y curabas en cada entrenamiento. Cuando en cada pesadilla sobre la muerte de mis padres, venias a mí, me abrazabas y me decías que todo iba a estar bien. Cuando me tranquilizabas y me animabas después de una larga reunión con decenas de nobles hipócritas-_ Adora se acerca aún más a Catra- _Como no enamorarme de ti, si hacías todas esa cosas por mí-_ Entonces toma su cara y la besa desenfrenadamente. Catra sigue paralizada sin saber qué hacer. Y así pasan unos segundo hasta que Catra cae en cuenta que Adora la ama, igual que la morena la ama. Así que le devuelve el beso ardiente e impaciente. Adora ahora es la que queda paralizada, pero solo un momento. Cuando los dos al fin necesitan aire para respirar, es cuando finalmente se alejan. Entre jadeos la morena dice- _Yo también te amo Adora, pero creí que una princesa como tú nunca se fijaría en una aprendiz de sacerdotisa como yo-_ Y Adora la besa para interrumpirla- _No digas eso eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco_ \- Catra sonríe y abraza a la rubia. Ambos se aferran el uno al otro como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos, Adora dice alegremente _\- Creo que hoy no solo será mi coronación, sino que también anunciare que me casare con la persona más maravillosa de todas-_ Catra se separa un poco para ver el rosto de su amante _\- Adora estas segura, no querrás esperar-_ Adora la interrumpe y contesta _\- Ya he esperado mucho tiempo. Soy la reina y por una vez seré egoísta y me casare con la mujer más hermosa de todo el reino-_ Catra no puede evitar sonreír mientras Adora besa el nudillo de su mano derecha- _Eres tan idiota, soy yo quien se casara con la mujer más hermosa-_ Y ahora es la rubia quien sonríe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En esta historia Catra es mayor que Adora por un año. También quien fue maestra de Catra fue Shadow Weaver, porque ella era la sacerdotisa principal. Pero muere de una enfermedad y es Catra quien tiene que tomar su lugar. Además, el reino estuvo en guerra por años, por eso se le enseño a Adora a pelear desde muy niña. En ese conflicto perdió a sus padres.


	6. Historia 6- Heterocromía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora es enviada como embajada al reino Brightmoon y ahí conoce a una guardia con una anomalía muy particular

**Heterocromía**

Al ser la hija menor, Adora muchas veces era la embajada para llevar acabo las negociaciones y tratados con otros reinos. Esta vez su padre la había mandado a Brigthmoon con el fin de discutir cómo se llevaría a cabo la logística de la ayuda humanitaria. En su largo viaje Adora no pudo evitar recordar su niñez; como no existía la presión para gobernar, no había dolor por la guerra ni incertidumbre por el futuro. La guerra ya había acabado, pero los estragos que dejo son algo que le molesta todavía. La rubia frunció el ceño. Debía estar pensando en el futuro y bienestar de su gente, no lamentándose con recuerdos que solo están en el pasado. Y para eso era fundamental su reunión con la reina Angella, El reino de Brightmoon había sido un aliado importante en su lucha contra los Hordianos, y su misión, continuar la relación amistosa entre ambos. De repente el carruaje se detuvo. Había llegado al castillo. Un lugar que no había visitado en al menos 10 años. Se preguntaba que tanto había cambiado; como se verían sus amigos de la infancia Glimmer y Bow. Cuando salió vio a la princesa y su escudero justo enfrente para recibirla. Pero algo llamo su atención, una soldado ligeramente más alta que Glimmer y a juzgar por el uniforme pertenecía a la guardia real.- _Princesa Adora, ha pasado mucho tiempo_ \- Dice Glimmer mientras la abraza- _Cuéntame ¿Cómo está el rey Randor y el príncipe Adam?_ -Adora se separa y contesta- _Su majestad goza de excelente salud. Sin embargo él y mi hermano han tenido cantidad excesiva de trabajo desde que acabo la guerra_ -Glimmer asiente- _Se a lo que te refieres. Desde que derrotamos a Prime el trabajo en Brightmoon no acaba_ \- Las dos princesas caminan rumbo al castillo con Bow y la guardia siguiéndolos- _Bow había estado al pendiente de la distribución de suministros, pero los bandidos han incrementado tras el conflicto. No obstante, desde que esta Catra al frente de las tropas, Brightmoon a recobrado un poco de paz y tranquilidad-_ Ella dice señalando a la guardia _-Es un honor servir al reino Princesa-_ Adora se sorprende con su voz. Es suave, sin embargo puede decir que se volvería fácilmente firme y dura cuando lo necesita. No tiene más tiempo de hablar con ella, porque enseguida llegan a la sala del trono donde la espera la reina.

Su encuentro con la reina dura 3 horas, hablan de los tratos comerciales, el apoyo constante en las fronteras para hacer los caminos más seguros y de avances científicos y tecnológicos. Adora sale satisfecha al encontrar que la relación con el reino de Brightmoon sigue siendo fuerte y amistosa.

Ella se decide a explorar el jardín. Está caminando por los grandes arbustos cuando ve a alguien. Ahí arrodillada esta la guardia que vio antes y parece llamar a alguien. Adora se queda paralizada e intrigada por ver que está haciendo aquella mujer, así que se oculta entre la vegetación y mira con asombro como un gato se acerca a la morena. El felino es de un color un negro majestuoso; parece confiado porque se acerca a la guardia quien la acaricia y le murmura palabras que Adora no logra distinguir. En seguida Catra se levanta, recoge su casco y se retira para segur con su guardia. Cuando la rubia está completamente segura de que se fue sale de su escondite y para su sorpresa ve que el gato de antes se le acerca. Adora se agacha le ofrece la mano para que la olfatee y le dice- _Hola amigo-_ El gato al confirmar que la princesa no le hará daño deja que lo acaricie. Adora sonríe y luego nota algo. El gato tiene los ojos de diferente color. Uno azul como el cielo, el otro café como el chocolate.- _Veo que eres especial_ -Comenta la rubia al felino- _No muchos tienen heterocromía-_ Ante esto el gato solo maúlla en señal de reconocimiento. Tiempo después el gato ha decidido que ha tenido suficiente atención y se va entre los arbusto. La rubia regresa a su cuarto y espera la cena.

No pasa mucho cuando alguien llama a su puerta. Adora levanta la vista de su libro y dice- _Adelante- Princesa-_ Responde Catra mientras abre la puerta- _La cena está servida_ -La rubia deja su libro y se dirige a donde está la morena. Justo cuando se encuentra al lado de la guardia es cuando nota sus ojos _-Hererocomía-_ Comenta la rubia-¿ _Perdón?_ -Responde Catra desconcertada- _Tus ojos son de diferente color_ \- Continua la rubia- A _esa anomalía se le conoce como heterocromía-Oh-_ Contesta la morena- _¿Gracias?_ -trata Catra sin estar muy segura de que decir. Adora se rie- _¿Por qué? No te he dicho ningún cumplido-_ Catra se hunde en vergüenza- _Lo siento_ -Responde la guardia tímidamente- _Pero ese anomalía es hermosa_ -Interrumpe la princesa- _hace que tu mirada sea aguda, como un felino_ \- Ahora Catra se sonroja fuertemente. Adora vuelve a reír ahora un poco más fuerte por la reacción que le saco a la morena. Catra no permitirá que se burle de ella- _Pero no se compara con la tuya. Tus ojos azules son tan profundos como el mar. Estoy segura que si los miro el tiempo suficiente me ahogaría en ellos-_ Adora se paraliza y se torna roja como un tomate- _Uh, gracias_ -Dice tímidamente la rubia- _De nada, princesa_ -Después de eso se dirigen al comedor.

3 dias después Glimmer acorrala a Adora en el pasillo- _Escúpelo ¿Qué se traen Catra y tú?-_ Adora la ve sorprendida y luego se sonroja fuertemente _-No sé de qué hablas, no nos traemos nada-_ intenta la rubia- _Por favor Adora, han estado coqueteando descaradamente en los últimos días. Además viste tu reacción cuando te dije que hoy salió a una misión que tomara todo el dia. Parecias un cachorrita al que le acababan de gritar-_ Responde Glimmer- _Yo no…nosotras no-_ intenta la rubia. Glimmer le dice- _Te gusta Adora, admítelo_ -Adora tiembla ante esto. En los últimos días ha esta más cerca de la morena. Catra le ha mostrado los jardines del castillo y Adora avece le lee. Y cada vez la rubia ha sentido como un calor la inunda cuando se rozan sus manos, cuando oye su risa, cuando le susurra al oído. Adora lo ha querido negar, pero no puede negar lo innegable- _Si_ -Dice débilmente. Glimmer hace un chillido y luego habla- _Mi mejor amiga y mi guardia. Esto es lo mejor. Catra se ve muy dura por fuera, pero es una romántica. Estoy segura que te mandara flores y notas todos los días y…_ -Adora la interrumpe- _No se lo diré_ -Glimmer la ve si entender- _Me iré en unos días, solo la lastimaría_ -Admite la rubia. El entusiasmo de Glimmer disminuye. Ella no había pensado en eso. Sin embargo… _-Oye, puedes pedirle que te acompañe-_ Dice la joven princesa- _Pero te dejaría sin tu mejor soldado, quien te ayuda a resguardar a tu gente. Sería muy egoísta si…-_ _Talvez-_ La interrumpe Glimmer _-pero como dije las cosas han estado más tranquilas. Adema quiero que sea feliz y también quiero que ella sea feliz._ \- Adora lo piensa por un momento. Se imagina a ella y a Catra en los jardines de Eternia, tomados de las manos y viendo el atardecer o las estrellas juntas. Ella sonríe ante la imagen y decide que vale la pena intentarlo. Adora y Glimmer planean la confesión de Adora, su amiga le recomienda que le diga después de la cena cuando ella la acompañe a su habitación. Esta demás mencionar que Catra dice que sí y días después Adora regresa a Eteria y esta vez no va sola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando era una niña Adora y Adam pasaron mucho tiempo en Brightmoon. Pero tras la guerra ya no pudieron frecuentar el castillo como antes. Catra por ese entonces estaba entrenando para convertirse en caballero, después de la guerra Angella la asigna a jefe de la guardia real.


	7. Historia 7- El amor en la opera.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra es una joven cantante de opera. Un día, justo después de presentarse como protagonista en el teatro Swiftwind; una periodista de Brightmoon le pide una entrevista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te invito a ver esta versión de "Bésame Mucho" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNCxzbW9mtY&list=TLPQMjAwMTIwMjGOHGiu_wilvA&index=22) la cual creo se parece a la que canto Catra.

**El amor en la opera.**

Catra estaba en su camerino, cuando alguien toco la puerta- _Adelante-_ Dijo la morena- _Catra_ -Comenta Scorpia- _Hay una chica que quiere hablar contigo, dice que es reportera de la revista Bightmoon_ \- Catra respondo _-¿Brightmoon? Dile que en un momento salgo_ \- La mujer alta sale del cuarto y Catra se apresura a ponerse algo cómodo. La obra de hoy ha sido un éxito. Todos aplaudieron tan fuerte y con tanta emoción que Catra creyó que podría llorar. Todo su trabajo y esfuerzo al fin estaba dando frutos.

5 minutos después Catra estaba sentada junto a un chica rubia de ojos azules, se presentó como Adora Gray, y estaba para hablar de su éxito de esta noche _.- Gracias por aceptar esta entrevista Catrina Duran_ -Dice la rubia mientras saca una libreta y una grabadora- _Por favor solo llámame Catra-_ Responde la morena- _Bien, Catra ¿Te molesta si empiezo a grabar?_ -Pregunta Adora _-Adelante, no tengo ningún problema_ \- La reportera enciende el dispositivo y empieza la entrevista.

**A:** Catra, primero que nada quiero felicitarte por tu gran actuación de esta noche. Estoy segura de que más de uno soltó una lagrima cuando cantaste _Besa mucho_.

**C:** Muchas gracias Adora. Es una de mis canciones favoritas de esta obra y me alegra oír que les haya encantado.

**A:** Es que tu forma de interpretar es impresionante, dime ¿Cuál es tu secreto para esa voz tan poderosa, pero a la vez tan suave y dulce?

**C:** Todo viene de la practica constante Adora. Mis maestros sabían que tenía una voz melodiosa, pero para tener la fuerza de sostener las notas más demandantes, solo se logra si se practica con regularidad.

**A:** Y vaya que el trabajo ha valido la pena, eres la cantante más joven en protagonizar una obra en el teatro Swiftwind. Ahora, ya que mencionaste tus maestros, me gustaría que habláramos de tu pasado. ¿Cómo fue tu niñez Catra? ¿Cuándo y quien fue el primero en darse cuenta de tu talento?

**C:** Pues veras Adora, mi niñez no fue fácil, mi familia era muy pobre. Había ocasiones en que pasábamos más de una noche sin comer. Los inviernos eran crudos y tuve que abandonar la escuela muy pronto para poder trabajar. Mi suerte cambio cuando la dueña del bar donde trabajaba me oyó cantar, y me propuso que me presentara todas las noches en el lugar. Después de eso he ido en ascenso.

**A** : ¿Me podrías decir quién es esa mujer que cambio tu vida?

**C:** Scorpia Garned

**A:** ¿Es acaso la dama que ahora te acompaña a todas tus presentaciones?

**C:** Efectivamente. Ella es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

**A:** Lo que me lleva a preguntar. Algunos medios especulan que está en una relación sentimental con ella ¿Es esto cierto?

**C:** Claro que no, ella es una de mis amigas más cercanas y más queridas solamente.

**A:** ¿Esto significa que no eres lesbiana como muchos medios afirman?

**C:** En ningún momento he dicho que no lo soy.

En ese momento las luces se apagan y se quedan en la oscuridad total- _Mierda_ -murmura Adora. Catra se ríe y comenta- _Cuidado Srta. Gray, aún sigue grabando_ -Adora recuerda el dispositivo que aún está encendido y lo pausa. Catra saca su teléfono y activa la lámpara- _No sabía que la revista Brightmoon estuviera tan interesado en mi vida amorosa_ -Ante esto Adora se sonroja y coloca una mano en el cuello- _Si, sobre eso…uh…modifique un poco la línea de preguntas del final_ -Catra parece confundida- _¿Por qué hiciste eso?_ -Pregunta desconcertada Catra- _Bueno es que…eh…yo quería…ya sabes…saber si te gustaban las mujeres_ -Adora quisiera que en este momento le cayera una viga encima y la salvara de este momento tan vergonzoso. Catra sigue viéndola estupefacta. Sin embargo responde- _Bueno, sí. Descubrí que era lesbiana cuando tenía 15 y me enamore de una chica del vecindario_ \- Adora de repente frunce el ceño- _No sabía que tenías novia-_ Declara un poco molesta y decepcionada- _Nunca dije eso. Ella era hetero y me rechazo_ \- El rostro de la rubia se relaja y contesta- _Sé cómo se siente eso. A los 17 me enamore de una chica hetero, la cual solo me estaba coqueteando para poner celoso a su novio-_ Y es tras esa declaración que Catra junta toda las piezas- _Oye Adora, entonces ¿Para qué querías saber si me gustan las mujeres?- Eh…yo…es que-_ Adora se paraliza, entonces Catra la ayuda- _¿Acaso quieres invitarme a salir?-_ Dice la morena en forma de broma. Ahora sí, Adora quiere que se la trague la tierra y la salve de esta vergüenza. En ese momento las luces regresan. Luego del deslumbramiento Adora toma valor y responde- _Si_ –Declara - _Eres la mujer más hermosa y talentosa que conozco. Estaría honrada si aceptas una cita conmigo_ -Catra la ve con asombro y un ligero tono rojo invade sus mejillas. Adora espera sin estar segura de que hacer. Cree que ahora le va a pedir que se retire y que no volviera a acercarse a ella. Que nunca tomaría una entrevista de Brightmoon otra vez. O peor aún, tal vez la demande por acoso. Por lo que le sorprende enormemente cuando la morena contesta- _Claro, sería un placer_ \- Con esto el miedo que tenia la rubia se escapa, y una sonrisa radiante aparece en su rostro.

Un año después la revista Brightmoon tenía la exclusiva de la boda de Catra Duran y Adora Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora se enamoro de Catra desde que la vio actuar en una obra pasada. Glimmer intenta ayudar a su amiga y la manda a entrevistar a la joven cantante, para que pueda interactuar con ella. Y como siempre Adora y sus dos neurona creyeron que con esa linea de preguntas nada podría salir mal. Lol.
> 
> Como siempre gracias por leer y nos vemos mañana.


	8. Historia 8- Hay gente que me importa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora al fin logra la paz entre Laguz y humanos. Pero cuando un grupo radical de ambos bandos intenta ponerle fin, Catra la ayuda de forma inesperada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los laguz son una especie de quimeras, ya que pueden pasar de forma humana a animales. No obstante conservan algunos rasgos de los animales, como las alas, la cola, etc. Si quiere saber más de ellos consulta esta página https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Laguz

**Hay gente que me importa**

Adora estaba en una reunión con la reina Angella. Las negociaciones de paz entre los laguz y los humanos iba viento en popa. Había sido un proceso largo y lento, pero al fin humanos y laguz podrían vivir en armonía. O por lo menos ese era el plan. Algunos grupos en ambos bandos no estaban muy de acuerdo con eso. Catra jefe de la tribu de las bestias se negó a participar, en palabras de ella, “Un circo de mierda”. Adora no podía culparla un grupo de humanos llamados la horda había asesinado a sus padres cuando era una niña. Desde entonces Catra había sido muy mordaz y cautelosa cuando se trataba de lidiar con humanos. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Scorpia, jefe de la tribu dragón se unió a Adora a los tratados de paz. Muchos laguz empezaron a unirse a ellas. Y así finalmente los enfrentamientos pararon- _Los humanos prometemos no destruir sus hogares, irrumpir en sus rituales y tratar a cada laguz como un ciudadano más del reino_ -Proclamo la reina- _Y nosotros los laguz, prometemos no atacar su ganado, no destruir sus hogares, no interrumpir sus costumbres y tratar a cada humano como un laguz más de esta tribu_ \- Prometió Adora. En seguida pasaron el tratado el cual firmaron la reina Angella, las princesas Mermista, Frosta y Perfuma; y de parte de los laguz Adora y Scporpia.

La celebración se llevó acabo en el castillo de Brightmoon. Adora estaba sentada en la mesa principal junto a las otras princesas. Sin embargo se colocó en la orilla de la mesa, ya que sus grandes alas blancas ocupaban mucho espacio.

La fiesta no podía ir mejor, se veían a muchos laguz bailando y bromeando con humanos. Adora sonrió, el futuro parecía brillante para ambas especies. Una convivencia entre laguz y humanos realmente ayudaría a que ambos pueblos crezcan. Volvió hacia la mesa y vio como Scorpia estaba hablando animadamente con Perfuma. Eso le hiso pensar en su amiga. Tal vez si la felina no hubiera sido tan terca, vería que esto es lo mejor; y estuvieran ahora mismo hablando, celebrando y bailando. La pareja estaba a punto de ir a la pista, cuando Catra irrumpió la celebración. Tenía el brazo izquierdo sangrando atravesado por una flecha. Adora salto de su asiento y enseguida fue a su encuentro. La felina recorrió la sala, y cuando vio a Adora se dirigió rápidamente a ella y dijo- _Tienen que evacuar el lugar_ -Adora estupefacta contesto- _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te paso?-_ La felina refunfuño de dolor cuando la rubia toco su brazo herido _\- No hay tiempo. Hazme caso, un grupo de humanos y laguz vienen para acá. No quieren que la paz llegue_ \- Adora vio con horror lo que esto significaba, tenía que informar a la reina y resguardar la vida de todos los presentes- _Adora ¿Qué pasa?_ \- Dijo Glimmer quien se había acercado- _Un grupo de laguz y humanos viene para acá y no de forma pacífica_ \- Adora repitió las palabra de la felina- _Tenemos que evacuar a todos_ \- El terror apareció en el rostro de Glimmer. Luego frunció el ceño y se dirige a Catra _\- ¿Como sabemos que dices la verdad?- Glimmer-_ Contesta Adora anonadada. Ella sabe que Catra es impulsiva y terca, pero no una mentirosa- _Crees que vendría con un brazo sangrando hasta un fiesta solo a molestar_ -Dice Catra de forma punzante- _No me importan los humanos. Pero hay laguz y gente que me importa aquí_ -Dice esto último volteando a ver a Adora- _No los pondría en peligro_ -Glimmer ve fijamente a Catra como evaluando si dice la verdad o no y Catra nunca aparta la mirada. Entonces la princesa asiente y dice a su guardia - _Hay que evacuar a todos. Informe a la reina que estamos en peligro-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-_ Pregunta Adora- _Un par de horas tal vez menos_ \- Afirma Catra _-Mierda_ -murmura a rubia _\- No es suficiente_ -La felina se endereza y dice- _Les ganare tiempo_ \- Y ante eso se transformó. Una bestia majestuosa en forma de gato sale corriendo. Adora intenta detenerla pero ya se ha ido.

La rutas de evacuación se llevan inmediatamente, Adora se pasa dando vuelta de un lado a otro. Está preocupada. La felina se fue a una misión suicida; se castiga diciéndose que por que no se transformó en ese preciso momento y fue a alcanzarla. Ahora no sabe a dónde está y eso la tortura. Catra siempre había sido feroz y explosiva, recuerda como ella siempre la protegía ante cualquier ataque; también, recordó como consoló a la felina cuando sus padres murieron. Los años le han enseñado que lo que siente por su amiga es más que amistad; que ella se enamoró de la gata, pero nunca tuvo el valor de confesárselo. Ahora teme que tal vez nunca pueda. Eso hace que su corazón tiemble y se hunda. En una plegaria dice- _Catra, vuelve a salvo, por favor_ -

Ya todos se han ido, solo quedan los soldado, guerreros y luchadores laguz que están listos para el enfrentamiento. Adora decidió quedarse; ella y Scorpia decidieron que su deber era proteger a su gente, por lo que no rehuían de la batalla. Cuando el sol se estaba empezando a poner y los últimos rayos de luz se proyectaban los oyó. Un cuerno sonó anunciando su llegada y de repente del bosque salieron soldado y bestias. El encuentro fue feroz, hubo muchas bajas, no obstante, ya caída la noche, el castillo seguía de pie. Habían resistido el asalto, la alianza había triunfado. Pero aún no había señales de Catra.

Adora no podía esperar más. A la mañana siguiente se transformó en un águila solemne y recorrió toda la zona del bosque. Se negaba a creer que la felina hubiera muerto.

Ya era medio día, el agotamiento por la batalla ya se estaba empezando a notar por lo que decidió tomar un descanso. Había sobre volado la mayor parte del bosque y no encontró rastro de su amiga. El dolor se volvió a establecer en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta que la posibilidad de que hubiera muerto, se hacía cada vez mayor. Se acercó a un rio para poder tomar agua y refrescarse cuando oyó un lamento. Era débil, pero parecía que sufría mucho. La rubia examino la zona y ahí, en una cueva la encontró. La felina estaba en condiciones lamentables; su costado estaba sangrando, su cara magullada, ciento de rasguños. La herida en su brazo se había infectado y la fiebre ya la hacía delirar. Adora rápidamente se acerco a ella y empezó a trabajar en detener la hemorragia de su abdomen. Sus lágrimas ya se estaban filtrando en sus ojos ante la posibilidad de que sea demasiado tarde. Catra abrió los ojo, siendo consiente vagamente que ya no estaba sola- _Hola Adora_ -dijo débilmente la felina. Adora la vio con sorpresa- _Catra ¿Por qué te fuiste?_ -Reclamarle era lo último que quiera hacer, pero no pudo evitarlo. Catra la había abandonado para salvar a todos, para salvarla a ella.- _Para darles tiempo. Para poder salvarte-Idiota ¿Por qué fuiste sola?- Es mi castigo por no haberte apoyado antes Adora. No iba a permitir que te hicieran daño-_ Catra continuo- _Porque te amo Adora_ -Tras agotar sus últimas fuerzas, la felina perdió el conocimiento. Adora ahora estaba segura de que estaba llorando, el miedo, la alegría y la angustia se revolvieron en ella. Catra la amaba y ahora la estaba perdiendo. Decidida a que eso no pasara, se secó la lagrimas se armó de valor y se transformó. Llevo a la felina sobre su espalda, volando de regreso a Brightmoon. Cuando llego colapso en la entrada, por lo que ambas fueron atendidas de inmediato.

Dos días después Adora ya se había recuperado, la habían dado de alta en la mañana y no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió al cuarto de la felina. Los médicos dijeron que estaba fuera de peligro, no obstante, no había recuperado el conocimiento. Adora tomo la mano de la felina y susurró- _Vamos Catra. Despierta_ \- Dijo la rubia ya entre lágrimas _\- Que no vez que yo también te amo_ -Entonces los ojos de la felina se empezaron a abrir lentamente. Volteo a ver a Adora y dijo _\- ¿Me amas?-_ La rubia asombrada vio a la felina, sonrió ampliamente, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y contesto- _Claro que te amo. Te amo con todo mi ser_ \- Catra sonrió débilmente- _Yo también te amo_ -Declaro la felina. En ese momento Adora se sintió el ser más afortunado de todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por no publicar ayer, tuve mucho trabajo y la verdad no tuve tiempo :c. Prometo compensarlo de alguna forma.  
> Sin más que decir nos vemos mañana


	9. Historia 9- Los juegos Olímpicos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra es una esgrimista y esta en sus primeros juegos olímpicos. Ahí conoce a una nadador rubia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se ustedes pero yo si veo a Catra como una esgrimista y a Adora como una nadadora. También creo que este ha sido mi capitulo mas largo hasta ahora, así que disfrútenlo

**Los juegos Olímpicos**

Cuando Catra se ganó su boleto a los juegos olímpicos no podía estar más emocionada. Había practicado esgrima desde que era una niña, y hoy finalmente se encontraba en sus primeras olimpiadas. Había llegado a la ciudad de Tokio el mismo día en que se llevaría a cabo la apertura, así que tenía que darse prisa si quería alcanzar a toda la delegación.

Llego al hotel y se registró. Luego fue a su habitación, sabía que tenía que compartir, por lo que no le extraño que una de las camas ya estuviera ocupada, aun así no vio nadie en la habitación. Asumió que debido alcanzar al resto de su equipo entes del evento. Así que la morena también dejo sus cosas y se apuró a alcanzar a Scorpia y Entrapa.

La ceremonia de apertura fue en base lo mismo que en años pasados, llegaron, vieron un espectáculo (el cual fue impresionante), hubo un discurso y luego todas las delegaciones marcharon y saludaron mientras recorrían el estadio. Al final de la noche Catra estaba agotada. Así que llego a su cuarto y después de cambiarse cayo dormida.

Un estruendo despertó a Catra. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a una rubia quien murmuraba maldiciones. Estaba buscando algo debajo de su cama. Después de que la bruma del sueño se despejara, Catra conecto los punto y dedujo que ella era su compañera de cuarto _\- Hola_ – Esto hizo saltar a la rubia quien volteo y vio a la otra chica de la habitación. Tal parece que se había olvidado de que no estaba sola – _Hola-_ Intento la rubia _\- Eh, perdón por despertarte_ \- Catra volteo a ver su reloj, 6 de la mañana, en una hora tenía que encontrarse con su entrenadora. Decido que era poco tiempo para volver a dormir y mejor respondió- _No hay problema. De todas formas tengo práctica temprano_ \- Con eso la rubia ya no parecía mortificada- _Oh, ¡Genial! Yo también tengo práctica. Tengo que estar en la alberca en-_ Reviso su teléfono- _40 minutos_ \- Catra asintió- _Entonces perteneces al equipo de natación_ \- La otra chica de repente recordó que aún no se habían presentado _\- Ah, cierto_ \- Extendió la mano y continuo- _Adora Reynolds, nadadora en la categoría de 400m libres_ \- Catra tomo su mano y respondió- _Catra Zaragoza, esgrimista de florete_ \- Adora sonríe- _Eso explica la espada que está ahí_ \- Catra volteo a ver a donde apuntaba Adora y vio su arma recargada en la pared- _Básicamente ha sido mi mejor amigo desde la infancia-_ Sonrió con nostalgia y suficiencia- _Con él gane un lugar aquí_ \- Adora sonrió y dijo- _¿Cuándo comienza tu competencia?-_ Catra se quedó pensando un momento. Netossa le había dicho el itinerario de la competencia, pero no lo recordaba con exactitud _\- En algún momento del cuarto día_ \- _Vaya –_ Comento la rubia _\- La mía es mañana. Y la verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa-_ Y como para probar su punto estaba jugando con sus manos que ahora probablemente estaban sudando. Catra estaba a punto de decir algo como “ _buena suerte_ ” o _“lo harás bien_ ” pero sintió que eso no ayudaría a calmar a su compañera. Por lo que fue una sorpresa cuando declaro- _Cuando estoy nerviosa por lo regular salgo a bailar para relajarme_ \- Ella se sorprendió a sí misma. ¿Qué tenía aquella chica que la hizo revelar tal información? Catra siempre era muy reservada con la gente- _Amo bailar_ \- Contesto la rubia ya con un estado de ánimo más elevado- _Cuando venía para acá anoche, vi un club, ¿Tal vez podríamos ir en la tarde?-_ Catra sabía que era una mala idea salir del hotel a bailar con una completa extraña. Debía estar loca de solo considerarlo. Aun así cuando estaba a punto de negarse inventando alguna excusa sobre el entrenamiento. Vio la expresión más tierna e ilusionada de su vida. Algo dentro de ella no pudo resistir a esa estúpida cara y termino aceptando la oferta.

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando Catra entro en su habitación. Netossa la había puesto todo el día a entrenar su estoque, y francamente ahora todo su cuerpo ardía. No obstante, al entrar vio a su estúpida compañera de cuarto, vestida con unos jeans grises, una playera blanca y una chamarra roja. La garganta de la morena se secó, sus ojos recorrieron su figura. Definitivamente era una nadadora, su complexión era delgada pero sus brazos y espalda eran fuertes. Catra pensó en como seria estar rodeada en esos brazos. _¡No! Detente Catra, ella es tu compañera. No es como cualquier otro ligue que haya tenido. Esto podría traerle problemas_. Catra fue sacada de su estupor cuando la rubia dijo- _¿Qué es eso?-_ La morena volteo y vio su chaqueta y casco- _Es el equipo que uso para el combate_ \- Contesta mientras muestra el casco- _Lo usamos para protegernos y además tiene un dispositivo que permite contar los golpes que das o recibes_ \- Adora tomo el casco y pregunto _\- Wow, ¿Puedo probármelo?_ \- Catra sonrió y dijo _\- Claro, si quieres oler mi sudor, adelante_ \- A la chica no le importo, porque enseguida se lo puso- _¿Cómo puedes ver con esta cosa?-_ Catra se encogió de hombro y respondió _\- Uno se acostumbra_ \- La morena paso a su lado, busco unas cosas y anuncio que se iba a tomar una ducha. La rubia le pregunto si aún estaba en pie el ir a bailar, y Catra pese al cansancio acepto.

La noche paso volando para ambas mujeres. Resulto que Adora también era buena bailando y ambos se coordinaban y entendían bien. A Catra realmente le agradaba la rubia. Era una idiota claro, pero había algo en su alegría y nobleza que hacía que su alma brillante invadiera la de la morena.

Para cuando llegaron a su cuarto ya era pasada medianoche, y conociendo que la competencia de Adora era al día siguiente ambas se fueron a la cama enseguida.

Al día siguiente Adora salió temprano en la mañana. Las eliminatorias serias a primera hora. Y si todo salía bien, la final se lleva en la tarde. La morena tenia practica por la mañana, pero Netossa les dio la tarde libre. Catra, Scorpia y Entrapta, sus amigas y compañeras de esgrima, decidieron hacer turismo en la ciudad; así que estuvieron viendo y explorando los centros comerciales. Finalmente se detuvieron en un restaurante de sushi. Ahí Catra no se sorprendió que estuvieran pasando las finales de las competencias de nado. No había podido dejar de pensar en la rubia. Se enteró antes de salir con sus amigos que ella había pasado a la final, y francamente ahora se encontraba desenando que a ella le fuera bien. Adora se encontraba en el carril 6 para la competencia. Y cuando inicio, Catra no pudo evitar estar al filo del asiento, viendo como la rubia se intercalaba el primer lugar con otra chica llamada Mermista. Al final a Adora no le fue suficiente y obtuvo la plata. Sin embargo ella se veía feliz. Catra también sonrió.

Cuando llego a su habitación no vio a la rubia por ningún lado, por lo que supuso que se había ido a celebrar con sus compañeros. Catra está un poco decepcionada por no poder felicitar a Adora, sin embargo cuando toco su cama cayó en un sueño profundo.

El día 3 sería el último de entrenamiento antes de la competencia. Catra se despertó y vio a su compañera completamente dormida. Así que salió silenciosamente y se dirigió a donde estaba su entrenadora.

Netossa decidió que no necesitaba estresar mucho a sus competidores así que, como el día anterior, les dejo la tarde libre. Catra decidió ir a descansar a su cuarto. Con los nervios subiendo en su sistema, no quería lidiar con nadie honestamente. Llego al cuarto y dio a la rubia aburrida revisando su teléfono. Ambas sonrieron al verse y dijera al mismo tiempo- _Hola Adora- Catra_ \- La rubia se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Catra- _Gracias-_ Dijo de repente _\- ¿Por qué?- Porque funciono tu idea. Me ayudo bastante_ \- Catra sonrió ampliamente y respondió- _No hay de qué. Por cierto felicidades. Sé que la plata no es lo ideal, pero sigue siendo un logro_ \- Adora se sonrojo un poco y contesto- _Honestamente no creí que estaría en el podio; así que fue una sorpresa el resultado_ \- Dijo tímidamente mientras se rascaba la parte posterior del cuello. Siguieron platicando el resto de la tarde y cuando Catra menciono que se sentía nervios por su competencia, Adora sugirió que fueran a bailar de nuevo al club para que se relajaran. La morena acepto sin dudarlo.

El gran día llego para Catra. Se levantó temprano y se dirigió a las instalaciones donde se llevaría a cabo la competencia. Más, antes de salir la rubia la abrazo y le deseo suerte. Eso hizo latir más fuerte su corazón.

Para sorpresa de nadie, Catra llego a la final. Su contrincante una rubia delgada y alta. La morena la vio lentamente, como analizándola. Netossa le advirtió que ella era muy veloz, casi tanto como ella. Así que Catra tendría que tener cuidado. El duelo fue feroz, un ir y venir constante de estocadas; tal parecía un baile “letal”. El público estaba atento, contenía el alieno, viendo el espectáculo que era esta final. Luego de un tiempo del baile elegante pero mortal, Catra logro alcanzar el pecho de su contrincante y así llevarse la victoria. Cuando finalmente se quitó el casco saludo a su oponente y con una sonrisa saludo al público. Entre la multitud le pereció ver una cabellera rubia familiar.

Para cuando fue la ceremonia Catra aún se encontraba emocionada. Al anunciar su nombre y subir al podio lloro de alegría. El trabajo, el dolor y las noches entrenando, al fin estaban dando sus frutos. Sonrió y voltio a saludo al público; ahora si estaba segura de que cierta nadadora idiota estaba en las gradas.

Al salir se entraron. Adora traía un ramo de rosas y la ver a Catra ella la abrazo y dijo- _Felicidades_ \- Ofreció el ramo para que la morena lo tomara- _Gracias y yo soy quien debería agradecerte. Por la salida de anoche_ \- Adora sonrió. Catra pensó que su sonrisa iluminada más que una vela en medio de una noche oscura _\- Espero que lo podamos repetir-_ Dijo la rubia primero con confianza pero esta se fue diluyendo al final _\- ¿Estás hablando de volver a bailar?-_ Pregunto Catra- _Quiero decir, sí_ \- Dijo claramente nerviosa- _Pero estaba pensando en… ya sabes… ¿una cita?-_ Respondió la rubia inquieta y deseando que la tierra la hiciera desaparecer. Catra primero se sorprendió. Luego rio un poco por el nerviosismo de su compañera y finalmente contestó- _Claro que me gustaría una cita contigo, idiota_ \- Cuando dijo esas palabras la cara y ojos de Adora se volvieron a iluminar. Catra se dijo, que lo que más quería en el mundo, es mantener y proteger esa expresión maravillosa toda la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya casi estamos al final chicos, solo una historia mas y tal vez algo mas... ¿un capitulo 11? no lo sé XD. Así que por el momento lo dejaremos en 10, pero no se sorprendan si cambio la cantidad a 11.  
> Nos vemos mañana y gracias por leer


	10. Historia 10- Historia de un amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra y Adora están a punto de celebrar su boda de plata. Hacemos un recorrido sobre cómo llegaron a eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para lo que no sabían las bodas de plata es una ceremonia donde una pareja se vuelve a casar después de 25 años. De hecho la boda de plata de mis papas iba a ser este año pero creo que con lo de la pandemia no se va a poder dar.

**Historia de un amor**

La boda de plata de Catra y Adora se acercaba pronto. Ellas habían decidido hacer una ceremonia para renovar sus votos. Aunque al inicio la morena insistió en que no necesitaba una fiesta para declarar su amor por la rubia; la ojiazul y su hijo Finn al final lograron convencerla de llevarla a cabo.

Cuando se casaron lo habían hecho en la ciudad donde vivían, Brigthmoon; pues se encontraban ahí la mayoría de sus amigos y familiares. No obstante, para esta ocasión decidieron hacerlo en el lugar donde se conocieron por primera vez.

La morena y la rubia eran de un pueblo llamado Taymor, ambas fueron a la misma secundaria y rápidamente se hicieron amigas. Todas las tardes Adora y Catra iban y jugaban en un bosque cercano a la casa de la rubia. El bosque de los susurros también conocido por lo pueblerinos como el bosque de los amantes, albergaba parejas de todo tipo, iban por la paz, la tranquilidad y la intimidad que le brindaba la naturaleza. Fue ahí, en una noche de septiembre, que ambas chicas se besaron, el beso fue rápido y torpe, pero se sintió mágico bajo las estrellas. Ambas chicas habían estado enamoradas la una de la otra por mucho tiempo, y fue el encantamiento de esos árboles lo que permitió darles la valentía para dar ese paso.

El noviazgo fue fabuloso, Adora siempre le escribía notas y enviaba floreas a cada rato; y Catra le cantaba con esa dulce voz que solo podía venir de una familia de cantantes. La primera canción que le interpreto a su novia no fue otra que “Sabes una cosa”. Para ese entonces la morena empezaba a trabajar en el negocio familiar, el mariachi era el orgullo de la familia Reyes y Catra lo portaba siempre con la cabeza en alto. Los problemas comenzaron cuando Adora decidió ir a estudiar finanzas a la ciudad de Drill. La rubia le pidió que la acompañara, pero la morena quería seguir con la tradición y no abandonar a su familia. Tuvieron una gran pelea y se separaron. Ambas quedarían con el corazón destrozado.

5 años después fue que el destino las rencontró. Era viernes por la noche en Brightmoon, los amigos de Adora quería probar un nuevo bar y fue ahí donde la vio. La morena estaba vestida en su traje de mariachi blanco (el favorito de Adora) y estaba cantante “Volver volver”. En seguida la rubia se acercó al escenario prendada de la voz de su ex novia; su canto se oía triste y Adora no pudo evitar pensar que era por su culpa. Catra la reconoció, por supuesto, pero no le hablo más que para saludarla. El ambiente se tornó incomodo entre ellas. Adora estaba ansiosa por retomar su amistad, tal vez con la esperanza de que algo más resurgiera. Sin embargo, la morena no estaba segura. Se había mudado a esta ciudad con la esperanza de comenzar de nuevo. De olvidar el dolor de la perdida que ahora cargaba. Tenía miedo de volver amar y que las cosas no funcionaran; que su corazón terminara destrozado una vez más.

Adora iba cada viernes a verla, no iba a dejarla ir fácilmente. Y cada vez Catra evitaba hablar con ella. No fue hasta que la morena cantó “Por tu maldito amor” que sus sentimientos fueron demasiado. Ella lloro al interpretar la canción, el sentimiento desnudo y crudo de su corazón se reflejó en el escenario. Todo el mundo aplaudió, pero Catra no veía otra cosa que no fuera Adora. Después de unos segundo el contacto se rompió, la cantante desvió la mirada y se dirigió al camerino. Adora la siguió tenía que decirle que la amada que sentía mucho haberla abandonado, pero, fue detenida por una chica alta, de grandes músculos y cabello blanco y corto. Dijo que no podía pasar y entonces la ojiazul le rogo que la dejara verla, tenía que hablar con ella. Tras sus suplicas la chica alta la dejo pasar; y cuando entro al cuarto vio a una Catra destrozada, triste y vulnerable. Su corazón se parteo he intento consolarla. Ella respondió diciéndole que se fuera pero Adora en cambio la abrazo. Después de que la morena se tranquilizara, la chica le confeso que sus padres habían muerto, que había huido de Taymor porque ese lugar le traía dolor. Que verla solo le hiso recordar esas heridas y ese amor que no pudo ser. Adora la abrazó con más fuerza, le suplico que la perdonara por haberla dejado, que nunca fue su intención abandonarla y le prometió que nunca más se alejaría de su lado. Catra le dijo que no era su culpa, que ella fue egoísta al tratar de retenerla, que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Fue entonces que Adora le confeso que la amaba, que tal vez nunca la dejo de amar y que si podían olvidar el pasado, ella quería intentarlo de nuevo. La morena acepto pese a su miedo, y la beso dulcemente.

Pasaron 2 años de noviazgo antes de que Catra en una serenata, le cantara “Eres todo en mi” y le propusiera matrimonio. Adora en vez de responder la besó apasionadamente confirmando que ella también quería casarse.

En la boda Catra le volvería a cantar, pero en esta ocasión fue “loco” una canción que hizo llorar a Adora de alegría. Cuando termino la canción se acercó a la morena y le susurro- _Yo soy quién está loca por esos ojos que dicen que me aman_ \- La cantante no pudo evitar sonreír más y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Todos se divirtieron en la fiesta, bailaron, tomaron y cantaron. La rubia no midió bien la cantidad de copas que tomó; por lo que termino tan mareada que un mesero tuvo que ayudarla a regresar a la mesa mientras escuchaba como la novia decía que amaba con locura a su esposa. Cuando Catra la encontró no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco con ternura y después de disculparse con el camarero, se llevó a la chica a su casa.

Unos tres años después adoptaron a Finn, el niño las enamoro desde el primer día y el chico también de las dos mujeres. Así que después de pasar el largo proceso de adopción, al fin lograron que el niño de 8 años se mudara con su nueva familia. Las madres y el chico se adaptaron rápidamente a sus nuevas vidas. Catra le enseño a tocar la guitarra y a cantar, por lo que Finn decía que quería seguir los pasos de su madre y convertirse en Mariachi. Sin embargo, al final el joven decidió ir a la universidad donde estudiaría arquitectura. Ninguna de las dos madre estaría decepcionada de él, al contrario ambas estaban orgullosas.

Con la partida de su hijo las mujeres estuvieron tristes y melancólicas por un tiempo, mas, no por mucho. Ahora tenían más tiempo para ellas solas. Una noche Adora preparo una cena especial por su aniversario. Pasaron una velada tranquila disfrutando la presencia de la otra y contando chistes, anécdotas y recordando. Al finalizar la comida, se pusieron a bailar en la sala. En medio del baile Catra se puso a cantar “Contigo en la distancia”. El pecho de la rubia se llenó de calidez y felicidad, realmente amaba que Catra le cantara, le hacía sentir la persona más afortunada, especial y amada de todas.

Ahora Catra y Adora se encontraban en el altar nuevamente; renovando la promesa que se habían hecho hace 25 años o tal vez antes. El cabello rubio de Adora se había vuelto platinado y la morena ya mostraba canas. Sin embargo, a pesar del pasar de los años y el cambio de las cosas, ambas se encontraban lado a lado, como dos enamoradas; como aquella primera vez cuando apenas eran adolescentes. Cuando le pidieron a Catra que anunciara sus votos esto fue lo que dijo- _Adora Grayskull, princesa. Eres el motor que impulsa mis sentimientos, la puerta que a pesar de todo siempre sigue abierta; mi ilusión, mi calma y mi paz. Gracias por dejarme estar a tu lado; y hoy, una vez más, prometo amarte como lo he hecho siempre y para siempre-_ Adora sollozo en silencio y contesto _\- Catra Reyes, el amor de mi vida. No sé qué tienes que desde ese primer día, cuando apenas teníamos 15, me hechizaste con tu encanto, tu sonrisa y tu mirada. Desde entonces te llevaste mi sensatez, mi libertad y te convertiste en mi tempestad. Sin embargo, también te convertiste en mi sol de invierno, el vino ante mi sed, mi lucero en la oscuridad y la respuesta ante mis preguntas. Te amo Catra_ \- Tras la declaración ambas se besaron. Sus amigos y familiares estallaron en gritos y aplausos. Al separarse, se sonrieron la una a la otra y cuando se voltearon fueron recibidas por el abrazo de su hijo. En seguida se unió Scorpia, Glimmer y Bow; y posteriormente el resto del grupo. Esa tarde Catra le interpretó a Adora “Contigo aprendí”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy actualice temprano lol. Y bueno, como vieron al final si cambie la cantidad de capítulos a 11. Por lo que nos veremos para un último capítulo. Lo subiré hoy mismo pero más tarde.  
> También ya hablando de este capitulo. Este es mi favorito quería que este ultimo fuera de una Catra y Adora ya con años de casadas, así que aquí esta mi versión, espero que les guste. Siempre he creído que Catra tiene una voz hermosa, dulce melodiosa y afinada. Si quieren saber que canciones canto en este episodio, mándenme mensaje por Twitter estoy como @Dohkos_O. Si mas que decir nos vemos en un rato :3


	11. Historia 11- La carta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carta de Catra a su yo del pasado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, como prometí, les iba a compensar por no publicar el jueves, así que les traigo esta pequeña carta que Catra le contaría a su yo del pasado en el canon. Espero que lo disfruten

_Catra._

_Querida yo del pasado, esta mañana mientras platicaba con Adora recordábamos todo lo que hemos pasado. Nos pusimos a pensar, si en el hipotético caso que pudieras aconsejar a nuestros yos del pasado ¿Qué le dirías? Si tu pudieras ver esta carta que hoy escribo te diría Catra, que intentes abrirte y confiar en Adora, en Scorpia. Que tratar de ganar el reconocimiento de nuestros superiores no te dejara nada bueno. Estarás sola en la punta, te darás cuenta que aquel objetivo, aquel sueño, no son nada sin las personas que amas. Sí, porque amas a Adora, a Scorpia y a Entrapta. Son personas que alegraron, alegran y alegraran tu vida. Así que cuídalas, acércate a ellas con honestidad, sinceridad y compasión. Créeme valdrá la pena._

_El futuro que nos espera es brillante, más si lo cambias desde ahora. Evitaras el sufrimiento de mucha gente incluyendo el tuyo. Si aun así ignoras mis palabras, como sé que lo harás, solo me queda recordarte que nunca es tarde para hacer lo correcto._

_Atte. Tu yo del futuro_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora si chicos, esta es la ultima de las historias. ¿Cuál fue su favorita? Díganmelo en los comentarios o mándame un mensaje en Twitter @Dohkos_O. Espero que nos veamos pronto, ya sea en otra historia o talvez expandiendo algunas de las ya presentadas aquí; aun no lo sé. Por el momento me despido y gracias por seguirme en este viaje :3

**Author's Note:**

> Déjame tus impresiones en los comentarios. Gracias por leer


End file.
